Lemonade
by Mjoiner
Summary: After the team lost Prentiss, Spencer goes into an emotional craze. To his luck, J.J is there to go through it with him. Since he hasn't been sexually active, he stores all his sexual energy for one specific girl...


Lemonade

 **ReidXJ.J Lemon**

 **This is set only in J.J'S POV.**

Just one more hour, just one more hour and I'll be gone. Really, I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay with Spencer, because we had just lost Prentiss. A murder; and Spence was sad because he didn't get to say goodbye to her. I still remember his face, his emotions mixed with fear, remorse, and depression. I quickly ran to hug him, pulling him away from a nightmare. The same nightmare that would keep him awake and crying for months.

I asked him if I could stay with him for a couple months because I was struggling to keep up with my house payments. He was having trouble being in places without someone he trusts. It would be a plus for both of us, we both needed something from each other. Since Garcia and Morgan were together, they wouldn't be there. Rossi was drunk with his women, and Hotch was always with his son when he wasn't working. Prentiss was either at the BAU office working late hours or at her other job, a bartender. So I was the only candidate who wasn't doing anything.

Luckily, he said yes to my offer and I packed my things to move in. It wasn't spacious, but I dealt with it because I.. I loved him. Yes, I admit it, I love Spencer. The way he wears his hair, his smarts, his beautiful face.. Everything. The first week was _amazing_. I can still recall it perfectly.

 _ **Flashback**_

A loose bun on the top of my head, sweatshirt and jeans, black Nikes. I was extremely excited, more than I should have been to be a roommate to a guy.

I had set my things down in my room, making it cluttered already. "Wow." I sighed. I left the room when I heard a big clatter of what seemed like dishes, hit the floor. "Uhm.. You okay, Spence? " I asked. I had bent down to help him clean the mess up. He was silent at first, but the second we stood up, he collected all the dishes from me and threw them in the sink. He sighed and leaned against the counter, crossing his arms. "Yeah, just a little tired is all. How about you? I know this isn't the coziest place, but it's what I call home." He trailed off when he noticed me staring at the way his Adam's Apple moved when he talked. He rolled his eyes and grabbed a phone book, flipping through its pages. "You're doing it again, J.J." I shook my head. "I was biting my lip again, wasn't I?" He nodded his head, picking up his cell phone. "Dammit." I whispered, blushing that he took notice. After speaking into the phone soflty for a few minutes, he hung up and looked at me. After shrugging at him, I walked to my quarters, changing into my nightwear. After brushing myself off, I called Spencer into my room to ask his opinion.

I was wearing a pair of _very_ short sky blue pajama shorts with a black tanktop. "Whaddya think? Too much for a first movie night?" His eyes opened even wider. He could see my nipples softly pressing against the fabric of the tanktop. "Movie night? What are we watching?" He asked in a low tone. "Its a rom-com, called _Andy's Resistance_. I haven't seen it yet, so I thought it would be good to watch, you know, together." I winced at the last word like it was a knife going into my chest. I knew he loved me by the way he acted around me, so I decided to play dumb with him. I looked down for a split second and saw my legs squeezing together, like I had to use the bathroom. _Dammit._ I thought to myself. _My pussy's getting wetter._ I brushed it off like it was nothing and led him to the living room. I popped in the DVD, and plopped down next to him on the sofa. Then I did something I'd never in a million years thought I'd do.

I snuggled next to him. The movie wasn't a rom-com, it was a horror movie. It was just an excuse to get closer to him. At every jumpscare, I clasped harder and harder onto his arm. I was trying to get him as hard as possible tonight. Instead of asking him to pass the popcorn, which was right on the side table next to him, I put my left hand in between his legs to stablize myself. I smirked when I heard him gulp and grabbed a handful of popcorn. "Thanks for watching that movie with me, Spence." I giggled. He looked completely horrified. I looked down to see my hand on his stomach. "I'm so sorry, Spence. I didn't realize I was making you unco-" He shut down my sentence with a passionate kiss on the lips. I found myself kissing back, actually waiting for this moment to happen. Suddenly, it got more intense.

He put me on his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist. I found myself biting at his ear. He was breathing heavy. "This your first time, too?" I asked. I heard a small yelp escape his lips. I got up and ran into his bedroom. He followed me. By the time he'd arrived, I already had an open condom in my mouth, ready to slip onto him. After seeing me, he immediately slipped off his tight, restricting pants and boxers and climbed onto the bed. I dropped the condom out of my mouth when I saw how big he was. "I know, I know. You just.. You turned me on so much." Now, try again. I thought. I replaced the condom back into my mouth and slipped it onto his long, hard member. He let out a low groan in reponse.

I kept a steady pace on him, bobbing my head slowly back and forth. After 10 minutes, he told me he wanted to change positions. He picked me up and flipped me onto my back, removing my shorts and exposing my wet pussy in the process. Without asking, he dipped his tongue deep into me and I arched my back. He tried keeping me down, but it wasn't working well enough. I was squirming away from him, so he stopped, pulling me back until he finally had control. I was screaming his name, and he loved it. He went faster and faster until I came on his face. He yelled in victory, and I moaned from exhaustion. He sat upright, taking my left leg with him. "You ready? I know it can be a lot, so I'll go slow, ok?" He smiled down at me. I was biting my lip again, so I stopped. "Sorry, I must be making you feel uncomfortable again." I shifted my glance to the other side of the room, where his clothes lay. "Listen, Jen." He only calls me Jen when he gets really serious. Putting his hand on my cheek and directing my face to look at his. "You know what? I go absolutely crazy when you bite your lip. I'm gonna explode just looking at you." He pushed into my pussy easily with the help of the condom and my wetness.

Wincing from the sudden impact, he immediately stopped. "I'm not hurting you, am I?" He asked, plastering a concerned look on his face. "No, I'm fine. Keep going. You feel amazing." I smiled weakly. My mind was racing with so many questions. Would this destroy our friendship afterwards? Are we gonna start dating after this? Get married? Have kids? Did we just become friends with benefits? Does he really like me or is he saying it just to break me down? I shook my head to clear it. "Seriously, Jen. Are you okay? You look pale." he asked, still pumping. "No, I'm fine, I was thinking abou- Ooh! Right there, Spence. Holy fu- FASTER." I screamed in pleasure. My back arched again, and Spence pumped faster and faster. "J.J, I'm cumming!" I quickly shot up and swallowed his member, and a hot, thick liquid slithered down my throat. I sucked hard to get every last drop. He was screaming by then. "J.J!" I stopped. "Jen... I love you." I stood up, placing a hand on his cheek. "Spence, I love you, too. I just don't want this to change us." My eyes were becoming blurry. Spence stood up too, his height overbearing mine.

He quickly bent down and picked me up, slamming me down on the bed. "You wait here. I'll be back." He walked and stopped in the doorway, glancing back at me. " And for Pete's Sake, don't touch yourself." He smiled. "That's my job, now." He continued out of the room. He was taking forever, so I did what he told me not to do.

I quickly slipped under the balled up blanket. I slid my right hand into my pussy. "It's still wet.." I whispered. I pumped in and out of my hole and covered my mouth. I closed my eyes super hard because I was close to cumming. I was so concentrated on my session, I didn't hear Spencer come back into the room. I had moved my hand onto my breast. "SPENCE!" I moaned in ecstacy. "You know, you could've just asked me to finger you, I would've done it." I jumped up and screamed. "I'm so sorry, Spence. I should've listened to you." I glanced at his hand. He was holding a rope and duct tape. "Uh, Spence? What are you doing with those?" He stood up and smirked. "Well... I knew if I told you NOT to touch yourself that you would do it anyways. So, since It's your first night and you haven't gotten accustomed to my rules yet, I'm going to show you what I like to see." He shifted akwardly. "Also, I'm really into bondage." He tied my arms and legs together, then to the bedposts. Once he was done, he put duct tape on my mouth to keep me quiet. Secretly, I liked when guys took control.

He sat on the bed and spread my pussy wide. Pulling his face closer, he whispered about how swollen it was. He slowly sucked on my clit and I rose my head with intensity. My gosh, he was so fucking good with that tongue of his. I started thrusting my pelvic area up and down, taking his face with it. "Now, now, J.J. Keep still or I'll eat you into oblivion. " I stopped and he smirked. "Good girl." He went back to working on my clit, my most sensitive area. He continued sucking and licking, pressing deeply onto it until I couldn't take it anymore. I came in his mouth. He jumped back and looked at me madly. "I didn't say you could cum, J.J! What do you have to say for yourself?" Spencer ripped the duct tape off my mouth. I looked at my pussy and noticed how swollen and red it was. "I'm sorry, Spence. I-" He cut me off by spanking my pussy hard. I cried. I'd never been hit there before. "What's my name, J.J?"

"Spencer." I replied.

"Wrong." he spanked my pussy even harder.

"Spence." I quivered, tears running down my face.

"Wrong again. One more guess." he said, spanking my pussy, then rubbing it.

"I don't know." I burst into full tears and he laid back down. "Since you don't know, I'll teach you my name." he said. He smashed his face into my pussy; licking, sucking, and slurping wildy. I was screaming every curse word I could get out. He rammed 2 fingers into me and I shut up. Spencer stopped tounging me and raised his body over mine, still fingering me. He came so close to my face that I could feel his silent breathing. "You call me Daddy." he whispered in my ear. Those 4 words sent me off the edge.

I struggled to keep my liquids in. I screamed and writhed with ecstacy. "Daddy, I want to cum so bad. May I cum on your face?" He smiled, then slowed down his finger speed. "No, I want you to REALLY cum. You can't cum, not yet." He removed his fingers and rubbed my clit slowly with his thumb. "I'll let you know when you can." I moved my pelvic area up and down roughly. " Please, Daddy! I'm gonna cum!" He stopped and slapped my clit with his hand, then began slurping at my pussy again. I really couldn't take it any longer. "I can't hold it, Daddy! Please let me-" He stopped and nodded his head. He gave a long, final suck on my womanhood, then released his mouth with a big _mwah_. I arched my back to its maximum, squirted al over the bed, which soaked the sheets. "J.J, I have to get some clean sheets. I'll be right back." He said,untying the ropes. "Hey, I love you, so much Jen." he blurted, bending down next to me. "Dr. Spencer Ried, you are a piece of work." I sighed, falling into a sleepy daze.

"Oh don't worry, my dear. We're just getting started."

 _ **Author's note: Hey! This is my very first lemon, so please go easy! I've always thought that Ried and J.J were a cute couple, so I made it so J.J was 2 years younger than Ried. (Ried is 27 in this story). Comments and suggestions are always welcome! Thank you!**_

 _ **Btw, the next chapter is going to continue their sexual adventures on J.J's first night. It was just too much to write in one chapter, so I'll get working on it right away!**_

 _ **~DANK MEMES AND WET DREAMS**_


End file.
